Dark Vow
by Shadow Storyteller
Summary: Based off 'Alluring Secret: Black Vow.' Nezumi wanders around an alley, heart-broken and lost. Sion hears him and helps. Had he kept walking, the unforgivable sin would've never been committed. AU. ShiNezuShi. Kind of a song-fic.
1. Intro

**Hello! The story should stay T and the paring is Sion x Nezumi. This is my first time writing them, so I apologize for any OOC. And the category isn't humor for once! I'm actually going to write something completely serious! *shock!*  
><strong>

**This is based of off "Alluring Secret~Black Vow." sung by Rin and Len Kagamine. If you don't know the song, I'll be using the translation by lordxwillie. The sub video is on Utube.**

**I don't own No. 6, but I wish I could write like Asano Astuko.**

'Why? Why did she reject me?' Nezumi thinks bitterly as he stumbles around the godforsaken alley he's randomly wandered into. 'I love her. Why did she push me away to the mortal world alone?'

Dusk casts shadows on the angel dressed in a white that contrasts heavily to his black hair tied up in a knot. His eyes, a color of silver the mortal world has never known, looks up at the beautiful sky dyed different colors as he feels his heart breaking. Tears, actual tears, start to prick at his eyes, but the angel quickly brushes them away and controls himself. He makes his eyes flat and cold as hers were.

His gaze looks into the crowded street to see a girl with long, brown hair the same as hers walk by without so much has a look to the hidden angel. Nezumi moves forward, voice ready to yell out as heartache pounds him again, but instead lets out a yell. Pain shoots through him as he trips over a garbage can lid and lands on his knees.

* * *

><p>'I hope Mom will have cherry pie done when I get home...'<p>

A yelp of pain reaches Sion's ears, snapping his thoughts back to his location. He stops in front an old alley few venture into for fear of rats and other rodents the sound came from, frowning. Other people walk by him, indifferent to the sound, but he stops and peers in. Shadows block Sion's view, but there's no doubt in his mind that someone's hurt.

He moves into the alley with no hesitation as the strange feeling of being on the edge of something amazing sweeps through him. The last time he felt it, his grandmother had passed away soon after. Sion's gait is only quicked by the curiosity of what would happen this time.

Sion hears the ruffling of fabric, like someone adjusting their position, and stops in front of a white figure looking down at the ground. He waits for a few minutes to see if the person makes any moves before asking, "Are you okay?" stretching out a hand in welcome.

* * *

><p>No ichor drips from the scratch, but it stings nonetheless. 'Could this day get any worse?' Nezumi thinks bitterly.<p>

Footsteps sound from in front of him, making the angel freeze and reporting, yes, it could get worse. He quickly moves his gaze down and shifts his feet under him, ready to either run or attack as the steps stop in front of him.

His shoulders tense up. Nezumi has watched humans do their cruel deeds over and over again, from stealing to killing to hitting others with words and fists, and now waits for his own hit about his filthiness or apparent lack of standing.

It never comes.

"Are you okay?" a polite voice full of concern asks. It's on the higher end of the male voice spectrum, different from the angel's own deep voice.

'It belongs to a boy just out of his boyhood, maybe seventeen at the most,' musses Nezumi, fixing a glare to his face. 'Still, better safe than sorry.' The angel looks up, and his glare slides to a look of complete wonder.

A kind smile filled with warmth captivates God's creature, and a hand is outstretched as an offering. Dully, Nezumi registers the almost common brown eyes made uncommon by the warmth and flatness both swirling in them. 'It only adds to the allure,' the angel thinks dumbly before regaining his sense somewhat.

"I'm Sion, like the flower." The boy says after a pause, a burst of air waving his brown hair into his face. He seems so out of place in the dark alley reeking of death and crime. "And you are?"

"Nezumi," the angel breaths. He takes the offered hand almost subconsciously, too bewitched by those eyes to say anything as he feels his heart beat faster than it ever has before.

**Just a small prologue. Chapters will be longer, so don't worry!**

**I've been writing this when stuck on 'Antinotice,' and I'm pretty much blank on writing it now. This is just a breather in hopes I'll be back on track soon.  
><strong>

**This will be updated randomly, but let me know your thoughts. Be as honest as you can about my writing. If you think it sucks, tell me how to improve! PLEASE!**


	2. Verse One

+A week later+

"…And that's the town's bookstore, where you can buy anything from recent novels to the classics." Sion smiles at the male at his side, dropping his hand. "That pretty much sums up my little tour of No. 6." Nezumi nods slightly, eyes fixed on the last building Sion pointed out hungrily. "What to go in?" Sion asks. The angel glances to the unusual human beside him, trying to find the angle he's playing at, but can only see open kindness in those brown eyes.

Nezumi just can't figure out this boy! Sion allows him to stay for free in his home, demanding nothing at all for the food or room. Not only that, but the teen is naïve and pure as angels are in books at times, yet as clever in sarcasm as Nezumi himself others, making pinning down exactly who he is harder than most people. Sion always seems genuine with his kindness to others, but it's never forced out around Nezumi like it is with some. Sion's always himself around the angel, which Nezumi finds maddening and wonderful at the same time.

Nezumi's heart will gallop faster without his consent, but a warm feeling will spread out to cover his body, making up for the lack of control he experiences. The angel knows if his feelings grow too strong that heaven will be closed to him, and yet he can't bring himself to leave the small bond starting to form behind, already too important to server.

Sion gains something from this odd little friendship as well. Nezumi is like a breath of fresh air in Sion's suffocating life, and his very pretense changes the air around him. The sliver-eyed angel always dresses in bulky clothes and has a look of infinite knowledge about him that entrances Sion like a spell. He cares nothing for the riches Sion's family has, only ever seeking out permission to visit their piano; hardly valuable, it's a hard item to smuggle out under the coat Nezumi always wears.

The angel's vast knowledge of humans and his strong opinions on the foolishness of humanity allows Sion to actually observe and respond to the world and people around him in different eyes for the first time in his life, making him see the reality of the people he spends time around. Sion enjoys his brain actually thinking and working on something other than ecology for once, even if they've already had three fights on their conflicting views of humans in the seven days they've known each other.

Nezumi starts walking slowly to the bookstore, hiding his anticipation well as he takes up Sion's offer. He pauses when the other doesn't follow.

"Go on ahead," Sion tells him, waving Nezumi towards the door. "I'll be across the street looking at some sweets for dinner." Wavering, Nezumi eyes Sion with worry setting over him, but continues to the door anyway, the draw of human thoughts written down and turned into stories too great to hold back. Libraries with books written my mortals are hard to come by in heaven.

He causally walks down the few isles that hold books, no titles catching his eye yet. The word 'Hamlet' on a half-off shelf towards the front of the store pops out at him from a worn book, reminding him of the one actor he'd been assigned to a long time ago. The man had played Hamlet's dead father many times until his own death. Nezumi pulls the book from its resting place on the shelf, careful not to damage it, and flips to the first page. Nezumi is entranced by the familiar story in seconds, the background chatter of the people around him fading.

A strangled cry snaps the angel from the story. 'That sounds like…' His hearts sinks as he quickly sets the book down and runs from the store. Outside is Sion, held to the side of the building opposite the bookstore by a group of thugs. As Nezumi creeps closer, body lowered and ready to attack, he can see the skinny one ransacking Sion's pockets while the other, more chubby guy holds him in place by the throat. In Chubby's hand is a knife, gleaming wickedly in the sun. And people just pass by apathetically, uncaring the rich kid's being threatened!

Quick as the wind, Nezumi sprints forward, still mindful that he can't appear too amazing and reveal his less-than-human status. He punches Skinny hard in the face, knocking him away from Sion before driving his elbow into Chubby's side, making his grip loosen. Nose broken but still conscious, Skinny latches onto the angel's back, wrapping his legs around his waist and trying to get his hands around Nezumi's neck.

Sion, meanwhile, takes advantage of the loosened grip on his neck and kicks Chubby square in the crotch. He squeaks ('Just like a rat,' thinks Sion) and drops his knife. Noticing the guy on Nezumi's back eyeing the blade, Sion quickly scoops it up, away from the muggers.

Hands keep up their effort to grip Nezumi's neck, but the teen makes sure to keep moving his head and body to keep the mugger's balance off. Briskly, he looks around, trying to think of a way to get Skinny off his back. Eyes go to the wall Sion was being held against, and a cruel smirk twists Nezumi's features.

A burst of air comes out of the mugger's lungs as the angel slams back against the wall. Skinny falls off in a huff, stunned. Smiling with relief, Sion walks towards Nezumi, knife still in hand, but suddenly finds himself falling to the ground. His palms bite the dust, blade skipping away on the sidewalk. Chubby has recovered enough to grab his foot and pull him back. Sion gasps out in pain as he's yanked backwards, shirt riding up and belly scratching hard on the loose stones of the sidewalk bite into his skin.

"Sion!" Nezumi yells, charging forward. He bends down to grab the knife's handle without breaking stride and steps down hard on the mugger's hand. Chubby yells in pain as a 'snap' sounds sickeningly from his bone and releases the white haired teen. Sion watches with warped fascination as Nezumi skillfully avoids the man's other hand and sits heavily on his back, twirling the blade so the light it catches hits Chubby's eyes before he flashes the blade to his throat.

"If you ever threaten Sion again, "Nezumi growls, pressing the metal to bite Chubby's neck lightly, "you will die by my blade."

Chubby lets out another squeak, nodding fiercely. As soon as the angel shifts of him, the thief takes off whimpering down the street, cradling his shattered excuse for a hand to his chest and abandoning his friend. Skinny, coming out of his daze, takes one look at Nezumi's hardened expression and runs as well.

Sion gets up and runs to Nezumi, brushing his scrapped hands on his pants. He tactfully waits until the dark haired boy has hidden the knife in his sleeve before giving him a quick hug. He steps back as Nezumi spins around with an unreadable look on his face. "Thank you."

The angel glares hard at the teen. "You're rich, yet you don't know how to defend yourself?" he scoffs. Angels are trained to be prepared for anything, including fights, whether they're a guardian angel or a blessed angel who stays in heaven. Still, Nezumi has always had a love for combat that makes other angel's cautious around him.

Sion has the pride to flush red. "I-I did have instruction for defending myself... for about a minute."

Nezumi cocks an eyebrow. "Which was?"

Sion sighs in defeat. "To run like hell."

The angel gaps at the rich male. "That's it?" he asks incredulously.

"No, I was supposed to kick them in the groin as well," he smirks triumphantly, "which I did."

Laughter overflows from Nezumi's mouth as an image of Sion actually kicking Chubby where it counts flashes through his mind. "You're such an airhead!" He stops laughing, though, when a certain white haired teen beams at him.

"But _you're_like a superhero!" he claims. "You took them down like it was nothing!"

Nezumi glares at Sion. "I just threatened to kill a man. You don't care?"

"No," the other responds, cocking his head in a 'what are you talking about?' way. "You're too kind to kill someone else."

The angel's eyes narrow like he's trying to clearly see the male in front of him. "You met me a week ago. You know nothing about me. As far as you know, I could be hired to kill you."

Sion frowns. "Then why didn't you let those guys kill me and save the trouble?" He moves towards Nezumi and lightly elbows him. "Admit it, you like me too much to kill me."

His tone is light and playful, but Nezumi feels a stab of truth at the words. Of course, he refuses to show it. "I was merely doing _Your Highness_a favor," he retorts mockingly, knowing Sion hates to be addressed like he's above others.

The teen sticks his tongue out at him. "Don't you have a book to read? You were in the book store for half an hour." Realization dawns in his eyes. "Oh, you have no money."

"I don't want charity," growls Nezumi, dodging the hand reaching for his and hiding his discomfort at loosing his sense of time. He didn't realize he'd been in there that long! 'No wonder Sion was robbed! Probably standing there, zoning out like a moron.'

Sion glares. "It's not charity: it's a friend buying the other a gift." He succeeds in grabbing Nezumi's hand and pulls him along. "And for that matter, aren't you technically accepting charity by staying at my house?"

"But I fully intend to get a job," growls Nezumi. He asked Sion's mother, Karan, yesterday for some places hiring. She smiled warmly at him and said she'd look for him, but that he could stay as long as he wanted.

Sion ignores him a forges ahead into the bookstore. He demands the angel tell him what book he'd been reading, but Nezumi refuses. He pouts and looks around the store, eyes stopping on some girls giggling close by.

"Excuse me," he starts, walk towards them with an open smile, "did you happen to see what book my friend here was reading."

"I'm not your friend!" barks out Nezumi.

"R-really?" Sion looks pleadingly at him, eyes filling with (imaginary) tears. The girls both shoot Nezumi glares as they start forward to console the teen.

The angel sighs and drags Sion away. "It was over here." In the window they pass, Nezumi can see the reflection of the other's smug smile. 'Great, he played me,' he thinks, but with more amusement than anger. 'So he _is_ learning.'

Nezumi stops at the shelf he was originally at and picks up Hamlet. "Ever read it?" he asks Sion indifferently as they move to the check-out line to pay.

"I heard it was a classic, but I never got around to it," Sion admits, looking around the store with a child-like curiosity. "In fact, I really haven't been able to read much at all."

Nezumi's eyebrows raise in awe. "No Shakespeare?" he asks, disbelieving. "Even _I_know some of his work! The man was a genius!" He stalks back over to the half-off shelf, grabbing 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' and 'The Taming of the Shrew.' "You're going to read these!" he yells at Sion, shoving the books to his chest. The angel, uncaring about the attention he's getting, berates Sion's general knowledge of literature the whole time they wait in the small check-out line.

"-and I can't believe you've never read a book!" Nezumi tells him, winding down.

The teen flushes red. "I've read some books," he defends as they move up to the register. He gives the worker the books with a smile before continuing. "They've mostly been Ecology, but Mom used to read fairy tales to me."

Nezumi sighs. "That's beside the point."

"Then what is the point?" Sion questions as he hands over money. The lady hands it back to him before moving on to the next customer. Her eyes follow the strange pair out the door as they leave, remembering the rumor that Sion's family is looking for a wife for the teen and wondering how the brunette can smile so easily. Of course, both Nezumi and Sion know nothing about the unusually truthful rumor and continue to argue on the way back to the house, carefree and ignorant.

"You've never even heard the 'All the World's a Stage' monologue from 'As You Like It?'" Nezumi asks, appalled.

"What's a monologue?" asks Sion.

Nezumi stops dead in the street before announcing loudly in a voice any actor would kill for, "_All the world's a stage,  
>And all the men and women merely players;<br>They have their exits and their entrances,  
>And one man in his time plays many parts,<br>His acts being seven ages._"

He holds up one finger as he continues, not noticing Sion staring at him admiringly.  
>"<em>At first the infant,<br>Mewling and puking in the nurse's arms._"

Another finger, voice ringing true in the air. "_And then the whining school-boy, with his satchel  
>And shining morning face, creeping like snail<br>Unwillingly to school._"

Nezumi looks at Sion and smirks slightly before going over to him and stage whispering closely to his face in a husky voice, "_And then the lover,  
>Sighing like furnace, with a woeful ballad<br>Made to his mistress' eyebrow."_

_"Then a soldier,_" he continues, moving away from the slightly blushing boy and squaring his shoulders impressively as his voice's volume increases to yell out like a general,  
>"<em>Full of strange oaths and bearded like the pard,<br>Jealous in honour, sudden and quick in quarrel,  
>Seeking the bubble reputation<br>Even in the cannon's mouth."_

_"And then the justice,_" he lets his posture relax and slouches slightly, voice becoming almost fatherly,  
>"<em>In fair round belly with good capon lined,<br>With eyes severe and beard of formal cut,  
>Full of wise saws and modern instances;<br>And so he plays his part."_

_"The sixth age shifts,_" Nezumi announces in a soft tone, aware now of the audience he's gained,  
>"<em>Into the lean and slipper'd pantaloon,<br>With spectacles on nose and pouch on side,  
>His youthful hose, well saved, a world too wide<br>For his shrunk shank; and his big manly voice,  
>Turning again toward childish treble, pipes<br>And whistles in his sound._

_"Last scene of all,_" the angel says, letting his tone give way to eeriness that humans can only hear when Death speaks to them on their deathbed,  
>"<em>That ends this strange eventful history,<br>Is second childishness and mere oblivion,  
>Sans teeth,sans eyes, sans taste… sans everything.<em>"

Applause erupts from the people watching, and a few even throw coins at Nezumi's feet. He rolls his eyes but picks up the money anyway; no use letting it got to waste. Sion kneels down to help, practically beaming at the angel.

"What?"

"You're amazing!" he gushes, eyes shining with admiration. "I didn't know you could do that!"

'Thank god my hair is hanging between us,' thinks Nezumi as a blush rises to his face when he catches sight of the teen's hundred-watt smile that puts the sun to shame.

"Don't say stupid things," he tells Sion, finishing gathering the coins and starting home. 'When did I start thinking of it has home?'

The white haired boy frowns, but it comes out more as a pout. "I'm not stupid."

'Wow, he's so c- no!' The angel mentally shakes his head. 'I can't think like that!' Nezumi scolds, but his heart is already lost to the one walking by him. It's just a matter of time before he realizes it.

+one month later+

The new knife Nezumi always carries with him seems heavy and uncomfortable at first, but it soon becomes a source of comfort for him and protection for Sion. Sion's threatened almost daily since the muggers flock to the always well-dressed teen like a moth to flame every time they go out to do something in town to get away from Sion's endless studies. The angel's learned, though, that most back off with just a flash of his knife's blade.

He's also finally figured out that he is head over heels for a certain airhead.

Nezumi still hasn't the faintest clue how he fell so hard. The guy's sheltered and the 'Most Likely to Die Young' list's poster boy! Still, Nezumi found every excuse to stay near Sion, ignoring the knowing looks from his mother, Karan, and the glares from his bastard of a father whom he's too lazy to learn the name of. It wasn't until the strong desire to touch Sion finally come to light Nezumi realized his attachment to the teen was less than innocent. Still, he's content with this life, even if he's never told Sion how he feels. Sion has expectations he must carry out, and a boyfriend isn't one of them. Nezumi, aware of this, let the friendship full of meaningful conversations, teasing, and fights resolved by the end of the day be enough… until one day…

* * *

><p>"It's no fair!" complains Sion from the floor. An Ecology book and notes lay scattered around him on the hardwood floor, forgotten, as he chews on his pencil and glares at Nezumi. "How can you play <em>and<em>sing? Who are you, god?"

Nezumi smirks from the piano chair, playing a simple melody to enrage Sion even more. "You ever just wonder if I'm normal and_ you_are the one below par?" Sion playfully throws his pencil at the angel, an action his mother happens to see as she enters the room.

"Sion!" she exclaims, smile unable to be suppressed. "What have I told you about throwing pencils? You'll poke someone's eye out, and it would be such a same for Nezumi to lose his exotic gray eyes."

Karan moves further into the room, fondly pats both boy's heads and smiling brightly at Nezumi, grateful to him for being her son's first real friend. She can still remember back when Sion had seemed so... _dead_to everyone. Ever since the strange boy came, however, her son's pale checks have ained color, and his smile real again. She owes such a debt to Nezumi she'd happily given him her son's hand in marriage. Too bad her husband has other plans.

"Your father wants to see you," Karan gently tells her son, helping him to his feet. "Only you," she adds when Nezumi gets up as well. Both frown at being separated and breaking the peaceful atmosphere, but the angel lets him go. After all, Nezumi has every intention of eavesdropping.

"If you want to listen, use the vent down the hall," Karan tells him as she exits the room, a knowing look on her face. Of course she knows about his feelings; she's a mother. The angel takes her advice and quickly leaves the room.

He crotches down in the hallway, making sure no servants see him before pressing the side of his head to the vent.

Sion's cautious voice travels up to him, ringing clear in his ear. "You wanted to see me?"

* * *

><p>Sion nervously enters his father's large study, knowing he's either in trouble or about to get life-changing news; his father wouldn't bother with him otherwise. The curtains are drawn, making the room seem foreboding. It's even worse when he closes the door behind him; the dark colors and lengthened shadows in the room don't help one bit to calm his nerves.<p>

Several tense moments pass.

"You wanted to see me?" Sion asks, unable to stand the atmosphere.

His father, Rashi, looks up from the document he's looking at to study his son with eyes holding no warmth or love. "I've arranged for you to marry that girl Safu you've met at the few parties you've attended. Tomorrow, you will put your studies on hold to go help her pick out the dress." He says is casually, like he's just talking about the weather as apposed to his son's future.

Sion's heart plunges to hell. "What?" he yells. "I'm only sixteen!" Sure, him and Safu have both grown up relevantly close since they're some of the only kids in the rich families that aren't spoiled, but Sion only thinks of her as a friend- no, a sister! A life with her? It's unthinkable!

Rashi scoffs at him, but it's different from the way Nezumi does it. This one is full of loathing while the one Sion's used to is full of a fond annoyance he's come to love. "I was married to your mother at fifteen with less interaction between us than you and Safu." The man gestures at his wide office filled with expensive items. "I think it's gone pretty well."

'If by 'pretty well' he means they never talk and Mom is miserable, then, yeah, it's gone perfect!' thinks the teen bitterly. Sion grits his teeth to hold back the obscenities he's learned from Nezumi and grounds out, "Is that all?"

His father waves him away. "Glad you understand. Go study."

Sion yanks the door open, suppressing the urge to slam it behind him as he stalks down the hall back to Nezumi.

* * *

><p>"I've arranged for you to marry that girl Safu you've met at the few parties you've attended. Tomorrow, you will put your studies on hold to go help her pick out the dress."<p>

Nezumi gasps and flings himself away from the vent, Sion's voice echoing loudly as he protests. 'No!' he screams in his mind, despair echoing through his body. Sion married to some girl? He'll have to move out of this house, get a job at sixteen just to support him and his new wife, and slowly turn into a bitter adult with the world pushing and shoving on him till he became as bitter as his father; Nezumi's seen it happen multiple times. He feels his frustration rise at the thought of Sion starting a family with this Safu. No, the angel was the only one who should touch him! Day after day of the agony of not taking what he wanted and hiding his feelings tares him apart, and now he would lose him without even a chance?

"Nezumi?" He snaps his head up to meet concerned brown eyes as Sion spots him kneeling on the floor. "What are you doing?"

The angel stares at Sion, body shaking with the strain to not grab him and slam his lips against his. Nezumi hides his desire and sadness behind a cocky smile, standing up. "Planting bombs in your house." He snaps his fingers. "Too bad you caught me."

Sion rolls his eyes and moves back towards the room they were previously occupying. Nezumi follows at a slower pace, the weight of the situation dragging him down. He sits back down at the piano and stares into space, absentmindedly playing a disturbingly sad song with one hand.

"Why are you so sad?" asks Sion, sliding on the bench net to Nezumi instead of returning to his studies like he should.

The silver-eyed angel stops playing to study the other. "I'm not. Why would I be?"

"I don't know! You're so difficult!" yells Sion, throwing his hands in the air. He sighs and runs a hair through his brown hair, frustration in his eyes. He didn't need something going on with his best friend with the looming marriage he's being forced into. "Is there something I can do to cheer you up?"

Nezumi scans the teen's body. There is, but Sion would never do it; humans just didn't support the same gender mixing, even if one member wasn't exactly human. "No." It's flat, unemotional, and uncaring. The angel ignores the look of hurt he receives and gets up to walk out of the room. He stops in his tracks when a hand grabs his arm. It's noticeably smooth from no physical labor of any kind.

"You heard about Safu, didn't you?" Nezumi doesn't meet Sion's eyes. "Why? Why are you so mad? It's no like I can help it!" Sion tightens his hold. "What can I do? It's not like Father will listen to what I want!"

The angel rips his arm away, closing his eyes in annoyance. "If you're not willing to fight for it then it's not worth anything to you," Nezumi spats, a horrible desire to burn everything dancing in behind his lids as he leaves Sion alone with the piano.

* * *

><p>"Sion!"<p>

The brunette gives a start as his friend- no fiancée- yells his name. He sheepishly looks around the store and apologizes as everyone turns towards the couple to see the problem. Other teen brides just roll their eyes, glancing at their equally unresponsive grooms. After all, who would expect a teen forced into marriage to really care about a wedding dress?

Safu rolls her eyes as she looks at a complicated dress that makes Sion cross-eyed. "At least pretend to pay attention like the other grooms." Her eyes turn concerned. "What's on your mind?"

The teen just smiles and shakes his head, trying to resist looking longingly at the book shop across the street. Sion tries to distract himself by looking at the other dresses around him in the shop, but all it does is remind him of the enviable wedding to come.

__If you're not willing to fight for it then it's not worth anything to you.__

'How am I supposed to fight, Nezumi?' thinks Sion bitterly. 'Everyone in this country and the next knows about Father's temper! Say no to him and you may not be alive the next day.' He lightly touches his cheek where the physical bruises his father would make during his childhood had faded long ago. 'Family isn't excluded.'

His brown eyes somehow land on the bookstore again, but all he can see are angry mercury eyes looking at him. There's no doubt in Sion's mind Nezumi heard the conversation, but what right did he have to be mad? It's _Sion_who had to get married! The other can easily leave and go see all the places Sion never will now that he has to take care of a wife he doesn't even want. To make it worse, Nezumi's avoiding him, or they're taking turns avoiding each other. Sion desperately wants his friend back but can never find the right words to fix the situation.

"I'm done." Safu's flat voice nips the reluctant groom's thoughts as she walks passed with a bag containing the dress she picked out herself. "I'll just go home; forget about the rest." The bell above the door jingles as she leaves.

"Safu!" The teen chases after his old friend, silently yelling at himself for being such an airhead, which just reminds him of Nezumi all the more. "Safu!" he screams again, accidentally attracting the attention of a certain angel in the bookstore close by.

He finally catches up to her a few blocks later and grabs her arm to swing her around. "What?" she demands, tears in her eyes. "You think I don't know you don't want to get married? Guess what? I do!" Sion recoils in his mind but forces his body to remain still. He thought Safu was against the idea as much as him. "I love you!" she confesses, dropping her wedding gown.

* * *

><p>'Where'd he go?' thinks Nezumi as he casually strolls down the street, a new book in hand. Sure, the girl's feelings have no value to him, but Sion could get robbed again if he didn't keep a close eye on him. 'Is that…?' Gray eyes widen in shock as he sees familiar brown hair with fingers woven into it. He shifts to the side a little more and almost dies right there.<p>

Sion is kissing Safu.

Nezumi feels a forbidden feeling burst in him, free from its dam as he touches the blade in his jacket, eyes locked on that hated girl.

Blood lust.

* * *

><p>Sion's shocked when Safu kisses him and awkwardly places his hands on her hips, unsure of what to do. An image of Nezumi's mad eyes flashes in his mind. Angry, he kisses Safu back to chase the picture away, much to the surprise of the girl.<p>

'I can give her a chance,' he thinks, quickly pulling away when she tries to make the kiss deeper. 'I have to.' Sion takes the dazed Safu's hand and leads her to their next destination, shaking his head at the feeling of guilt in his chest.

More then once, his thoughts go to Nezumi during the day. 'No! I'm marrying Safu!' he screams to himself , getting strange looks from Safu went his expression becomes furious without anything being said to him. He accidentally snaps at the workers asking about food, trips every two minutes when trying to learn to waltz, and barely eats anything as his thoughts go around like a merry-go-round.

Even when he walks into his house after the dropping Safu off close to home, he's still fighting with himself. 'Nezumi is a guy! Guys don't like guys! I shouldn't feel guilty; I should feel happy I'm being married to someone like Safu!' He's so lost in his thoughts Sion doesn't realize the object of his confusion is right next to him until he's shoved roughly against the wall.

"Wha-" Sion's eyes go wide as his lips are caught by the angel's in a bruising kiss. His body freezes in shock as Nezumi licks his bottom lip, more in a warning that he'll enter than a request. "Nezumi," the boy tries to say, but he other's tongue cuts him off, probing his own. Sion's brain goes fuzzy for a moment at the sensation and feeling that sweeps over him, but then reality sets in.

"Nezumi!" he yells, attempting to push the other off him.

The angel mentally laughs at his lack of strength but slightly moves his body back, disconnecting their lips. "Yes?" he leers.

"This…we can't do this!" explodes Sion. "I'm getting married…and we're guys…and I'm getting married…"

Nezumi snorts. "Not anymore." The angel moves forward to kiss him again but stops when Sion holds his arms out again to push him away.

"G-get out…" he whispers, head swimming with feelings he didn't even know he had. "Just…leave…" Nezumi blinks once at him before turning on his heel, walking calmly to the door, and slamming it behind him as he leaves. It's a miracle the wood does't break in half.

The strong wave of emotions knocks Sion off his feet, and he slides to the ground, running his tongue over his lips and staring numbly at the door.

Karan's voice echoes from in the house. "Sion? Sion, is that you? Please answer! Are you okay? Sion!" He looks up with a dazed expression as his mother charges in. She drops to her knees and embraces her son, body shaking. "I…I thought…Oh, Sion! My baby!"

He frowns as he returns her hug, daze receding with a new problem introduced to him. "What happened?"

She pulls back, making sure to look Sion right in the eye. "It's Safu…she's dead.

He feels a rush of joy at Safu's death- 'I can be free!'- but then almost drowns in shame at his joy. Who takes happiness at death? Only a monster.

"How?" asks the teen, feeling his gut twist as Nezumi's words echo in his head.

_"…I'm getting married…"_

_Nezumi snorts. "Not anymore."_

Karan looks to the door that slammed not a minute ago. "Her throat and wrists had been slit; she was left in an alley to bleed to death." She touches her son's cheek, wiping the tears that started to fall gently with her finger before pulling him back in a hug.

Sion cries into her shirt, feeling so confused as to why he wants Nezumi to be the one holding him with such love even though he'd caused the sorrow in the first place. It's a feeling he takes and locks in his heart, stifling the desire to run after his friend and apologize for pushing him away. No, now he must grieve with his mother for his friend.

* * *

><p>Nezumi kicks the wall belonging to the building across from the church holding a service for 'poor' Safu as he sees a black-clad Sion disappear inside. It isn't that Sion was mourning the girl that made him mad. No, it's the completely closed-off look in his eyes. What the angel wouldn't give to get that look out if his eyes, to get him away from this damned place and back to Nezumi.<p>

"You're a desperate angel to give off this strong feeling of blatant sin," observes a cocky voice. Nezumi spins around to see a man leaning on nothing but air, downing a bottle of whisky. His hairline is just starting to recede, and he has a small mustache Nezumi feels the urge to pull off. "Are you willing to enter a deal for that cute human?"

The angel backs up, palming his blade still dark with Safu's blood with a forced smirk. "What a dumb question, Rikiga, or do you prefer Satan? I'm sure you know what I already did; what's a deal with you after murder?"

The devil smiles and snaps his fingers. Shadows lunge at the angel, holding his arms and legs firmly in place and pulling the knife away from him. Nezumi doesn't even flinch; his gray eyes hold Rikiga's at the devil comes closer, hand transforming into a claw with razor-sharp nails.

"I will change you to a more…acceptable form that the human Sion will not reject in return for your wings," he tells Nezumi, placing one pitch-black nail on the exposed flesh of the angel's arm, tracing it lovingly. "Do you accept?"

The church bell tolls for the funereal Nezumi caused with his own hands. He casts one longing glance at the church, hoping for a glimpse of Sion as he nods in agreement.

A small hiss of pain barely audible escapes Nezumi's mouth as Rikiga pricks him. One fat bead of golden blood- ichor- springs from the cut. It slowly slides down the angel's arm, leaving a small path of gold on his skin before free-falling into the air. As it falls, the golden color turns a mortal red, sinking into the shadows.

The darkness ripples and immediately moves to surround Nezumi in a single moment. Horrible pain like he never felt before rips through his body, slashing his whole body apart. He experiences earth-shattering agony no mortal could survive as one perfect wing is torn from his body and then the other, creating an open would that the shadows can use to get inside him.

Still, he doesn't fight. Nezumi lets the dark move in through the open gashes, fusing in with his blood- his very _existence_- to change him. A heartbeat sputters to life, roaring in his ears as his whole body tingles with fever. His hair grows out and spills on the sidewalk, his limbs become slightly leaner and more feminine, and his waist shrinks while his chest grows.

"I wish you luck, fallen angel," whispers Rikiga as the transformation finishes, holding two small charms in the shape of wings. He strolls away, completely unconcerned about the human female lying in the street, tossing the charms in the air without a care in the world.

Nezumi tries to move, but black still dots his vision, moving in fast to knock him out. Still, not once ounce of guilt is in his body. In fact, his last thought is he'd do it all over again just for the chance he's been given.


	3. Verse Two

**DISCLAIMER:** **The early bird might get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.**

Sion gets up from bed after another restless night, not bothering to grope for the wall anymore on his now familiar trip to the front door. His shoulders curve as he slouches, remembering what's to happen later. Today, Sion must be the mourning husband and play the role his status and father demands. But now, just like every other day since the angel left, he opens the front door, looking outside for Nezumi in the morning air again.

It's too dark to see anything, the sun not yet creeping over the roofs of the houses, and he has no idea which direction his friend went seven days ago. "Nezumi!" calls Sion from the doorway, eyes peeled for the slightest movement like every other morning. "Nezumi!" Sion knows he shouldn't be calling for the man who killed his fiancé, but Nezumi was- _is _his best friend; it's hard for Sion to remove the boy who was so integrated in his life, even if he can't help the sense of guilt he feels calling for his fiancé's murderer.

Sion flicks on the porch light, holding his arms to his chest in an attempt to shield himself from the cool air as he steps outside. Something catches his eye. His gaze falls to a white feather on his doorstep that shines a pure white even in the artificial light. A strange sense of nostalgia and loss washes over him suddenly, Nezumi flashing in his mind.

"Get in here, Sion," comes his father's apathetic voice from inside. Sion doesn't jump. His father caught him outside at this time yesterday and had warned him not to do this again. Rashi hasn't trusted his son since Nezumi showed up and 'corrupted' him, so he woke early to get ready and keep an eye on his son.

Sion picks up the feather without a word and goes inside, giving one long, lasting look for silver eyes before shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p>Nezumi lies still in the dark for who knows how long, gathering his strength to roll over and grab the wall. Gritting his teeth, he forces his slimmer legs under him, thankful the transformation left him with a simple dress the color of dried blood. It would be difficult to explain why he was wearing men's clothes, or no clothes for that matter, if someone saw him.<p>

'What should I call myself now?' he wonders. 'I can't exactly say my name's Nezumi anymore.' The angel takes a step, still pondering as he stumbles drunkenly across the road to the cemetery where Safu will be buried.

He expects the service to be going on and Safu's grave sight to be empty, but he's wrong on all accounts. Nezumi ducks behind a gravestone when he sees Sion standing in front of the freshly covered grave, staring into space like the airhead he is. Nezumi shifts to get a better view and, not used to his new, slightly weaker form, over-balances.

"Shit!" he yelps as he falls over to the side and exposing himself, noting with annoyance that his voice is way too high for his personal taste.

"Who's there?" demands the voice of frightened Sion.

Nezumi takes a deep breath and stands, straightening out his dress to stall for time, frowning slightly at the thin texture on his fingers. 'Why do women wear such fragile material?' Steeling himself, he turns around, unconsciously smiling at Sion, and says the first name that comes to him.

"Eve."

* * *

><p>'Where's Nezumi?'<p>

The question bounced around unchecked in Sion's head the whole week they'd prepared for Safu's funereal ironically held in the place her and Sion had been set to marry. Even now it doesn't leave him alone as they lower the coffin, expensive wood shining in the sun. He feels horrible, like he's betraying his old friend by wishing for her killer to come to the funeral, but he's never been one to squander his emotions from himself. He was able to keep himself steady in front of those who mattered (his father, Safu's parents), but those who knew him (his mother, Safu's grandmother) could tell Sion's mind wasn't on his deceased fiancé . No mater how much they pried, the boy wouldn't admit his longing for Nezumi or the gruesome thing his 'friend' did.

Still, he expects a glance of the mercury-eyed boy.

'Where are you?'

Sion jumps as a hand lightly touches his shoulder. "Come on," his mother whispers, voice scratchy from crying and what little make-up she has on slightly smeared from tears. The dirt is almost done being shoveled onto the coffin holding Safu, and most people are starting to leave.

"No, Karan. He'll stay and mourn like a proper husband." Sion doesn't have the energy to fight with his father and nods in agreement, happy to finally have the time alone even if it _is_ in a graveyard. He hears his father walk away, leaves crunching steadily under his feet like bugs. His mother follows soon after along with the men that were hired to bury Safu, offering Sion a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

Sion stares numbly at the stone with his friend's name, wondering what possessed Nezumi to kiss him after killing his fiancé. There always was something…different about Nezumi that Sion could feel, but insanity wasn't it. It was an almost superhuman feel- like he was larger than life. He always hoped the taller boy would tell him the secret that lurked in his gray eyes, but Sion seriously doubts he'll ever hear it now, let alone see him again.

"Shit!" yelps a female's voice, startling Sion out of his thoughts and snapping his eyes to the voice's owner.

"Who's there?" Sion demands, trying to hide the fear that shoots up his spine as if whoever it is could hear his traitorous thoughts.

The person stands, long, dark hair flowing down to her back. The dress she uses her hands to straighten is a deep crimson and fits her slim frame well. She turns and looks at Sion with the most bewitching gray eyes his ever seen.

'No,' he thinks as the sense of familiarity washes over him. 'Most? It's probably…a tie,' he decides, noting the way the mysterious gaze sees to look at him the same soul-searching way Nezumi's did.

"Eve," she tells him, gray orbs sad above her smile.

'Is she here for a relative? A lover?'

"You look sad," she observes, coming to stand next to Sion. Her dress is silent in the wind, flowing around her in a breathtaking way. The brunette can feel his face start to heat up as she fixes her eyes on him. "Was she your girlfriend or your betrothed?" Eve questions, looking at the grave.

Sion sighs, sticking his hands deep into his suit's pockets and looking hard at his shoes. He misses the lack of true curiosity in Eve's eyes. "She was my friend, one of the few I had. We were supposed to be married."

A small smile grazes Eve's full lips. "But you didn't want this marriage." It's not a question. It's so confident and blunt that Sion visibly recoils. "You don't have to lie. It's all over your face."

"Well, does anyone want to marry someone they think of as a sister?" asks Sion, looking back to Safu's grave with sad eyes.

"I suppose not," Eve relents, moving forward to sand next to Sion.

Eve and Sion stand quietly, the sky turning dark with clouds. Neither of them notice the irregular shadows watching from the trees and gravestones close by. Sion keeps sneaking glances at Eve, but she doesn't move her eyes from him. Heat curls in Sion's body at her look. It's hot enough to warm him, but cold enough to not overwhelm him…yet. He looks away in embarrassment.

A wet drop hits Sion. "Ah!" He holds out his hand, and several raindrops hit his skin. "It's starting to rain."

Eve rolls her eyes. "Wait to state the obvious." Sion turns to retort back, mouth turned slightly up at the teasing tone in her voice, but stops when he sees a hand is outstretched as an offering. "Let's go," she says, the double meaning naked in her voice. There's a very unladylike smirk on Eve's face Sion knows will drive his father crazy, but he can't bring himself to care.

'It only adds to the allure,' the boy thinks dumbly as he takes her hand, letting the strange girl lead him out of the cemetery without a doubt in his body.

* * *

><p>Sion is summoned to Rashi's office four months after Eve's appearance, the standard amount mourning time a family is to have. It's as dark as ever, but this time it's filled with the smoke from his father's pipe. Rashi sits in his chair, reclining back and watching his son's movements like a shark. No one notices the shadows lean closer in anticipation.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" Sion asks, covering his mouth and nose with his shirt and not bothering to hide his disgust at the suffocating smoke.

His father waves his hand. "Come in farther. I won't bite," he chuckles, taking another drag and blowing a lungful of smoke in the air with an arrogant look.

'I doubt that,' Sion thinks bitterly, not moving an inch.

Rashi cocks an eyebrow at the out-right defiance, the first Sion's ever shown. "I see." The man stands up, straightening to his impressive height to add to his intimidation. "I've heard you've been around a girl lately…one with no social standing or worth at all," he sneers, moving around his desk. Rashi struts across the length of the room to stand impressively in front of his son, glaring down at him. "Is this true?" Sion stays quiet, anger rising. "Then I guess you won't mind going to see the next woman I've picked for you," he continues, taking Sion's silence as defeat and turning to walk back to his desk. "She's almost equal to us-"

"I'm marrying Eve." It's a small statement barely more than a whisper, as if Sion is merely testing the calm water he's about to throw a large stone into.

His father stops dead, rounding on Sion. "Could you repeat that?" he asks in one of the most threatening voices in known history.

Sion swallows, throat working furiously. "I'm marrying Eve," he says stronger, squaring his shoulders. "I won't see another of these women you treat like objects! I love her, and I'll be damned if I let you ruin another good thing in my life!" The brunette feels a sting of pain at the thought of Nezumi. He pushes it away. This is about Eve and him.

_'If you're not willing to fight for it then it's not worth anything to you.'_

'How horrible. I only use your advice now that you're gone, Nezumi.' Sion wants to laugh at the irony, but all hints of humor die in him when his father stalks up to him in a few short strides with his hand raised. Sion can't control his small flinch back at the open palm. He's met his father's wrath before; his check strings at the memory.

Rashi clenches and unclenches his hand as he lowers it, a death glare on his face as he stares at Sion. "'Another good thing?' Are you referring to that rat you brought in?" He doesn't notice his son's sharp intake of breath at the mention of his friend Nezumi and continues digging his grave. "Please! He was almost as bad as this tramp you have on your arm now. She'll rob you blind and leave you bleeding in a gutter somewhere! Grow some sense."

Sion's body visibly trembles as he fights to not grab the fancy, million dollar vase a few feet away and launch it at Rashi. His ears are red with rage, and his hands fighting not to go into fists grabs the door handle in an effort not to punch him or lash out.

'**It'd be so easy to hurt him**," coos a voice in Sion's ear. '**He's threatening to take happiness away again,** **hurt what you love!'**

"I don't need you, you know," Sion forces out, pushing that voice far in the back of his mind. "I can live by myself. Eve will be my wife and that's that." He smiles triumphantly at his father, a spark of life roaring in his brown eyes. "I don't care about your blessing, Rashi. It can burn in hell along with you." He politely nods his head to his astounded father. "Good bye."

"Sion!" Rashi yells, red-faced. "Don't you dare-"

Sion slams the door behind him, swiftly pushing in the lock on the handle, and doesn't look back. He struts through the hall of his father's grand house, head held high. He doesn't look around at the spotless rug or the slightly off-center pictures on the walls. He only stops in his room for some clothes and money he's saved up by himself over the years. Sion does stop to drink in the familiar piano room where he spent the happy month with Nezumi. It's the only place he ever felt happiness in the giant, empty house. The piano sits untouched in the middle, no one having the heart to play it now. Sion considers it for a moment before moving on.

He leisurely makes his way to the front door, idly noticing he's meeting Eve at the same cemetery he met her those months ago in twenty minutes. How fitting. the journey will start from there. Sion's mood immediately lifts just thinking about her long, beautiful hair and amazing eyes that shine with a sad light. A small smile comes to his face. 'There's nothing in our way now.'

Sion's so lost in his own little world he doesn't notice his mother standing a few feet from the front door until she speaks. "So you're finally leaving," Karan says, a proud smile aimed at her startled son.

He nods, sitting down to put on his shoes. He refuses to look up at his mom, afraid to see disappointment in one of the only people who matters to him. Sion knows he'll lose his nerve at Karan's look and never get it again. It's now or never for Eve and him.

"About time." Sion's eyes fly up to stare wonderingly at his mom, mouth gaping like a fish. "Sion, I'm your mother," she says exasperatedly at her son's look. "I've known you weren't going to do as your father wished since you were just took you longer to realize that then I expected." Karan sits down next to him, tucking her dress under her. "I've seen you smile so much in the last few months because of Nezumi and this girl, and I want you to be happy. If you have to upset your father, well…." She shrugs.

Sion leans forward and embraces his mom, smiling into her shoulder. "Thank you," he breathes.

Karan folds her arms around him as well, resting her chin on his head. "I love you, Sion. Make sure to keep yourself safe." She pulls away, kissing his forehead.

Sion stands up, grabs his bag, and places his hand on the door handle. He looks back at his mom, sitting with a real smile on her face in a simple dress that shows her beauty more than any flashy gown had or ever could. He wants a picture of this moment. "Any advice?" he asks, offering a smile.

"Don't be blind, Sion," Karan warns with a knowing look. "Just because others may see something as wrong doesn't make it wrong. And don't always believe your eyes." Sion nods, brown eyes determined as he bids farewell to his mom before turning his back on the house he grew up in.

* * *

><p>Eve sighs, adjusting the top of her dress so it rests more comfortably on her shoulders and shifting her position to look around the cemetery for Sion. The former angel is still not used to his new chest, and the clothes he has to wear are torture compared to the pants that would've actually blocked the light breeze around her. The bathroom and eating regularly are also things he's just starting to get used to now that his body is actually mortal, or as mortal as Rikiga could make it. Eve isn't sure if even the devil has the power to completely strip an angel of their holy state, but then it's not like it's a common occurrence for an angel to make the switch, let alone rely on the devil for it.<p>

"Eve!" She jumps and turns around to face the voice of Sion, startled to see him charging full force at her with a flushed expression as if he ran the whole way there.

"Sion-" Even blinks in shock as he embraces her without slowing down, almost knocking her to the ground. "What's going on?" she asks, having never seen him this excited as Eve or Nezumi.

"I did it!' he huffs as loud as he can, drawing warmth from Eve and pulling her closer. "I did it!"

"Did what?" she persists, agitation leaking into her voice at being kept in the dark.

Sion pulls back, a gentle smile on his face as he softly cups Eve's check. "My dad. I finally stood up to my dad." He leans closer. "I wasn't going to let someone else leave me because of him," he tells her, bitterness clear in his voice.

'He regrets me- I mean, Nezumi leaving?' thinks Eve, sulking mentally. 'Maybe I didn't have to change to a female after all…' Still, something was poking at her mind. "If he hurt you before, why did you only do something now?"

Sion leans closer still, a breath from their lips touching. "Because I'm attracted to you," he tells Eve before kissing her.

He's sloppy and inexperienced, but Eve doesn't really care. All the crap he- she's done and things that were sacrificed were to get here where his-_ her_ feelings were returned. Eve frowns mentally at the small hint of darkness she feels in Sion, but all humans have some evil in them. She ignores it and coaxes Sion to moves his lips a different way.

Sion's nervousness starts to set in after the burst of emotion he'd had when he instigated the kiss begins to wear off, but Eve doesn't let him pull to far away, moving her arms around his neck.

"Can't chicken out now," Eve purrs, making Sion's already red face become worse.

"I…I'm not." Sion gives her a quick peck on the forehead before moving back slightly and grabbing her hand. "Well, where do you want to go? We don't have to stay here."

Eve smiles and shakes her head. "Lead the way, airhead," she says affectionately. Sion happily obliges, neither of them looking back as they leave the graveyard. Safu's grave darkens for a moment as a shadow without a body passes over it before following the two unknowing lovers.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Sion announces grandly, opening the door to the small house they were able to by a few towns over from were Sion used to live. "What do you think?" he asks, the pride in his voice fading to uncertainty as Eve walks in the room. She smiles to herself at his insecurity, finding it annoyingly endearing after half a year with the human.<p>

The house has four rooms: kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and living room. The kitchen and living room are connected, a small stove alerting people where the living room ends and the kitchen begins. The bathroom and bedroom each have their respected doors on either side of he house. Sion managed to get a couch and bookshelf with a tiny collection of books in the living room- Eve liked Shakespeare also, much to Sion's surprise- and a bed for the bedroom before they officially moved in, giving it a more homey feel than an almost empty house would.

"It's not bad," she says sparingly even though she couldn't really give a crap where they lived, but she speaks the truth. Smirking inwardly, she leans forward to quickly peck Sion's mouth. He feels that warmth he had with Nezumi flare to life a thousand times greater at Eve and kisses back, much more experienced sine their first kiss a few weeks ago.

"So." Sion jumps at Eve's voice. She holds up her single bag full of her clothes and few books she wanted. "Which door's the door to our bedroom?"

'Our bedroom,' he thinks in embarrassment. Sion's mind takes a slight detour to the gutter before he snaps out of it and leads Eve over to a door on the right wall. It opens smoothly on the old but cared for carpet, and the hinges are silent. Eve walks passed Sion and throws herself on the bed, uncaring how indecent she looks out of the public eye and wishing for her male clothes back.

Yes, she still misses pants. Dresses and skirts are so hard to mange! They fly up at the gentlest wind and bunch up underneath her when she tries to sit down. Not to mention they absolutely _must_ be below the knee or it's considered crude. Why women put up with it Eve will never know or understand. Sometimes she just wanted to grab Sion's clothes, pull up her hair in the familiar top-knot style she had as a male, and see what Sion's reaction would be.

Of course, she hasn't done this…yet.

"Eve!" Sion exclaims, blushing for her sake at her completely immodest position. "It doesn't matter if we're in our house. We still aren't married!"

Eve smirks and spins around so she's laying on her back. She reclines on her elbows and cocks her head to the side, hair falling from her shoulders. "You offering?"

Sion's eyes go wide. He stutters illogically, his bags falling to the floors with a thump. Eve shoots a distasteful glance at one in particular containing a gun he bought, his defense being he was going to protect her no matter what and most people would run at the sight.

The bed shifts as Eve gets up, quickly closing the distance between Sion and her. She kisses him deeply, trying to herd him backwards to the bed. Sion resists at first, but Eve has always been good at getting what she wants, as a male or female.

As her shirt comes off, Eve notes to herself to keep her back out of view.

* * *

><p>Sion waits till they're both dressed again before reaching in his pants pocket and withdrawing a simple ring with a small, purple flower on top: a shion flower. Sure, it's corny, but it was the best Sion could buy. 'It really is stunning,' he thinks, trailing his hand along the petals.<p>

He feels a smile come to his face threatening to fall into a smirk at finally seeing Eve shocked when he says, "You know, I _am _ offering." There's a twinge of pain as he briefly sees Nezumi in Eve's face, but he shakes it away. Sion loves Eve, and Nezumi isn't coming back. Sion does his best to remove his old friend from his mind as he softly drops the ring in her palm.

Sion grins happily and holds up and identical ring. Carefully, his holds her hand steady, a look of acute concentration on his face with his tongue slighty poking from his lips. Eve has to withhold a chuckle to stop from embarrassing him. Slowly, he slips the ring onto her finger and presents his own for her to do the same. She tries to take it seriously for Sion's sake- angels don't have this kind of ridiculous ritual- but his genuine smile is worth it. He holds her hand in his, just gazing at her with a joy he hasn't felt since Nezumi came into his life.

* * *

><p>Sion looks impatiently out the window for a brief moment before attempting to read 'The Tempest' again, but not even a minute passes before his eyes flicker back over. Eve was supposed to be home almost an hour ago, and, though he knows she sometimes gets sidetracked, she's never this late.<p>

Sighing, he puts down the book and fiddles with his ring. Light reflects brilliantly on it, the tiniest bit of sun making it shine. Sion likes its obviousness as well as its beauty: it shows the world he and Eve are equals and attached forever.

He gets up and walks over to place the book back on the shelf, frowning slightly as a small mirror reflects back the slight rash he has on his neck and left cheek. It popped up the day after Sion purposed and has gotten steadily worse during the week. Eve had frowned when she first saw it, and her eyes had turned troubled with a tint of guiltiness. Sion asked what was wrong, but she waved him off, saying it would probably be gone in a few days. Her tone hadn't been very reassuring. Sion heard the uncertainty in it. Even his hair seemed to be becoming paler but by no means duller.

Sion bends over to get a better view, fingering a lock of hair. He doesn't notice the sudden shift in the air or the figure forming behind him.

Brown eyes glare angrily at the mortal, hate boundless in them as the female angle glides silently to the bag Sion keeps his 'self-defense' gun. Her mouth twists on her dark face, relishing in the cruel irony that this foolish man who loves _her_ Nezumi- no, the fake Nezumi will be killed by his own gun.

Perhaps it's his survival instinct kicking in too late or the unexplainable shiver people will get when being watched, but Sion freezes in his tracks as the gun barrel levels with his chest. He straightens up slowly, unwittingly giving the angel a better target.

The angel dioesn't care this may be considered 'sin.' After all, hadn't the mortal done just that with her Nezumi? So what if she had rejected him those months ago, making him run to earth? They had all the time in the world, and she had been bored. How was she to know that rat of an angel would denote himself to that female form for a fickle little mortal?

Sion doesn't even have time to call for help. The moment he turns and meets the murderous angel's eyes, she pulls the trigger. In fact, not even a last squeak comes from him as he falls to the ground, chest barley moving to show his remaining breaths.

The angel drops the gun and starts unrepentantly at the dying body in front of her, unmoved by the puddle of red slowly forming. Rikiga smirks from behind her as her pure white wings turn black from sin and her shining white uniform rots to brown.

"Seems I will get three sinners today," he mutters gleefully. He doesn't turn or start when the front door clicks in warning. In fact, it's almost as if he knows 'Eve' will come home right then, almost like he planned it himself. Rikiga waves his hand in the air, letting a shadow swallow the fallen angel in front of him whole before retreating to his own shadows to watch as Eve walks in, dropping the food she bought at the sight of a dying Sion.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts!<strong>


	4. Finale

**Disclaimer: Friends may come and go, but enemies tend to accumulate.**

Eve stares blankly at the bloody puddle spreading around Sion, not registering the lingering feeling of hell in the room through her shock. "Sion?" she asks, face and voice still calm. After all, there's no need to panic yet. His chest is still moving. He's alive…right? "_Sion_?" she demands again, an edge of hysteria leaking into her voice this time when he doesn't respond. Her face crumbles to grief.

'Fragile.' The word echoes in Eve's mind as she staggers forward, forgetting about the fallen groceries. Soundlessly, she drops to her knees and stares at the dying form in front of her. 'Human's are so fragile.' Carefully, her hand brushes back some hair sticking to his pale cheek. 'Why did I ever want to be one again? They break so easily.'

Sion's eyelids flutter open, eyes unfocused. Air whooshes into his mouth through his pants, doing little to help. Eve doesn't hold her breath. He's a weak human, sure to just slip back into nothing in a moment. This is just a brief moment of life.

"Eve?" Sion croaks softly, eyes flicking in her general direction. The word is ripped raw from his throat, making Eve wince. She starts in surprise before pride shots through her. Of course she would never fall in love with some weakling that would die so easily. "Are you okay?"

The former angel wants to laugh at his stupidness. He lays bleeding on the floor, _dying_ as they speak, and his first concern is her? The kindness Sion has…the world needs more of it. Too bad he's going to be gone soon.

"Do you want to save him?" questions a callous voice. You'd think he'd just asked about the weather or if you heard the latest gossip rather than offered a miracle, and all it did was full Eve's anger.

A feral growl sounds from Eve's throat. Her hair slices through the hair as she jerks her head to face the devil, a lethal expression on her face. Sion remains silent as Eve pulls him defensively towards her, nails digging into him, doing his best to stay awake.

Sion's brown eyes can only see her shape, black dots swinging in and out of his vision. He doesn't look at the speaker despite his curiosity ('Who thinks they can save me? It's impossible.'), afraid that he won't find Eve again if he looks away. The black tugs at his mind, but he keeps fighting the inevitable battle. He wants to live.

Rikiga impatiently clears his voice, annoyance written on his features. He flicks his finger in the air, making a flame spring to life and dance in his palm. "I said do you want to save him?"

Eve's eyes narrow in distrust, watching the flame. She wouldn't put it passed him to burn down the house. "What do you get out of it?" she spats with enough venom to kill an elephant.

The devil's eyes narrow at her tone. He teasingly moves the flame towards some flammable drapes, waking Eve's snarl deepen. "Such an unbecoming expression for a young woman."Eve doesn't let up, body tensed as if she's going to jump at him.

The devil shrugs lazily as the flame goes out, switching to twirling his tail with his finger. He waits a few minutes before speaking again, relishing at the tangled emotions of the fallen angel. Eve's distressed cry when Sion faints only adds to the buffet. Rikiga shivers in delight. It's all so…_delicious_.

"Our contract," Rikiga intones, noise twitching at delectable smell of death in the air. He gulps down a big breath, the rotten scent curling in his lungs. "Break it, and maybe the big guy up there will cut you some slack." His mouth twitches up at the thought. "Maybe? Ha! Still, better than nothing, no? At least you'll get your original body back." His eyes travel up her body. "Pity for the rest of us."

"But what about Sion?" Eve yells. "What happens to him? You're the devil! Why can't _you_ just save him?" A sneer works its way onto her mouth. "Are you just all show? Not really as powerful as they say?"

The devil's eyebrow twitches at the insult. "I rule hell. Despair, anger, lust, and pain is my game! I've been whispering in the ear of man since I first tricked the original Eve. Healing? Pfft! And here I thought you were smart." He takes another big gulp of air. "Make your choice."

"Fine." The monotone comment catches Rikiga off-guard. He flatters for a moment before a smile that could wilt flowers blooms. "Break it." Eve cradles Sion's head in her hands, smiling sadly at the weakening heartbeat. Only a few are left. Now is the time to act. "I know what to do. I don't care about the consequence."

Rikiga smirks at his victory, almost laughing at the pitiful sight in front of him. All this because of a single human. Two angels all his for that bittersweet, two-sided sword of an emotion human's named love. If only they would learn! Ah, but then he would be out of a job.

'Of course, they're inability to learn from their mistakes is what makes humans so enjoyable,' Rikiga arrogantly thinks. 'They'll never change.'

With a snap of his fingers, the shadows around the couple spring to life, shooting up to surround them. The devil sinks away into his own shadows back to hell. The angel would be there soon enough, and the human with time. The petty drama was getting old, and the angel probably wouldn't act with him there anyway.

The shadows all rush at Eve, encasing her in a moment. Sion drops out of her arms to the floor, stirring again. He tries to open his eyes, but they just won't obey him. His limbs as well. His throat works to call out to Eve, but his mouth won't open. Where is she?

Light suddenly shines out of the shadows, slicing them apart with its brilliance and letting the wingless angel go. Nezumi looks down at the struggling Sion, face determined. He will do this. He has too.

Sion cracks his eyes open in time to be blinded by the light. Pain sears his retina, and his brain screams at him to close his eyes. A careful hand slips under his head, gently applying pressure to lift him slightly up. Warmth spreads through his body, and mobility returns to his limbs.

Sion's eyes fly open as he's set down. He jerks up, feeling his chest as he looks for the wound that should've killed him. 'It's gone! How...Eve!' He looks up, expecting to see her, and smiles, but it quickly turns to a frown. Her face lost their soft edges, and her hair is short than he remembers. And her clothes. With that jacket and pants, she looks like...

"Light…," Sion mutters, his brain refusing to accept the truth right in front of him. "Why are you surrounded by light?" A bad feeling rises in his gut. Something's not right. Are they still in danger?

Nezumi sighs fondly, sadness underlining his voice. "Wipe that look off your face." The angel grabs a hair tie close by and fixes his hair into the style he used to have it in, smirking when Sion gasps as he finally puts two and two together. "You know you're really dumb for someone that's supposed to be so smart."

Leaning forward, Nezumi touches Sion's cheek and brushes his lips against his. Sion's shocked when he doesn't feel any pressure. "Try not to die without me," Nezumi mutters with a smirk, but the comment lacks any real fire.

Sion's eyes widen. "No!" he cries.

Light embraces everything, swallowing all chance Sion has of seeing. He keeps screaming for Nezumi, reaching forward blindly for him. 'Where?' he thinks desperately. '_Where_?'

His hand closes around something solid. "Nezumi!"he cries in relief.

The light vanishes, revealing the black feather clenched in Sion's hand.

The joyous smile that had been on Sion's face disappears. He stares uncomprehendingly at the feather and staggers to his feet. He takes one long look at the blood staining the ground, the proof it wasn't a dream, before looking around the empty house for Nezumi.

Sion's eyes sweep the room, eyes widening as he catches sight of a stranger in a mirror. He spins around, searching for them. No one's there. Frowning, he looks back to see them copying his expression.

He gasps and rushes towards it, the stranger reflecting his actions. Sion leans closer, pinching himself to see if he's dreaming. No such luck. His red eyes widen in surprise. His fingers gently touch his shining white hair before moving to the red mark on his cheek, tracing it down to his neck where it disappears down his shirt. 'Oh no…'

The boy flies into his room, stripping his shirt off as he locates the larger mirror he had bought Eve. Sure enough, the red thing is coiled around his body like a large snake, entwining him.

'This is real.' The weight of the situation hits the boy hard. Sion looks at the black feather in his hand, trembling. Eve- no, Nezumi. He's gone. The person Sion loves is gone, leaving behind a feather. 'I'm sorry. I should've known! There was no real difference between the two but gender! Why...Why am I so stupid! I lost it all!'

Rikiga laughs from the shadows as Sion drops to his knees in anguish, clutching the feather like a lifeline. His body shakes with his sobs, a beautiful chorus of a broken soul. 'Interesting appearance. The red snake around his body is just like the form I had when I tempted Eve.' The irony of the situation isn't lost on him. In fact, he musses, it makes the tragedy all the sweeter.

The devil leaves the house, tugging the once shining soul of a certain angel with mercury eyes with him. It casts one more lingering glance on the house before being dragged down to hell.

+…+

Sion died a few months later. He was buried with a black feather clenched in his hand and pain clear as crystal on his face. They had tried to remove the feather, but his grip wouldn't loosen. No one wanted to break the boy's hand just to remove it. They had tried to relax his face into at least a neutral expression, but it refused to bend. So it all stayed with him, just like the marks on his body.

Rumors spread around, claiming that his beautiful wife had run off with another man so Sion died of a broken heart. Others said Sion killed her in a fit of madness then finished himself off later. Some spoke of black magic, but they were quickly dismissed. Of course there was a logical explanation. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for a wife to get her separate way or kill because of another lover, especially one that beautiful.

That's what they told themselves, anyway, to ease the fact no one ever saw Eve again, alive or dead.

+…+

Rikiga lounges on his throne, bored. The same screams of the damned echo around him, same fire burning the skin off the new arrivals, and the same demons hobbling around with pitchforks. He's grown tired of the dull, every-day things of hell. Even his playthings hold no real entertainment anymore, long since lost their appeal eras ago when their light faded. Even the one with eyes of mercury is nearly soulless now.

He lasted the longest, but only because of that damn prick upstairs! If only he wasn't tied to that kid! Rikiga could've done so much more with Nezumi like he did the other The angel's sin had remained with him, connecting him to the other sinner, Sion. That high and mighty bastard of a god has given them a change to have their sin forgiven!

Of course, Rikiga wouldn't allow it. He in turn tied Nezumi to one of the apples that grew from the garden of knowledge, one that should never rot unless Rikiga let it. The devil's a sore loser, and was determined to make sure he never lose the angel.

Was.

Now he wants some fun. If he has to lose the angel for awhile, it's no skin off his back.

A sick smile that would scare Dracula spreads across Rikiga's face as he steps down from his throne, crossing his hall. Flames fly around him, and the damned tug at his legs, trying to pull themselves out of their fire. He kicks them away without missing a beat, never looking away from the pathetic husk hanging on his wall.

"Aren't you lucky?" Rikiga's tone makes it clear Nezumi's situation is anything but. "You'll meet with that little human again!" he mockingly cheers as he claps. Nezumi looks up, his glare weak at best. The golden apple appears between claps, brilliant even in the darkness. "All it will take it for me to rot this apple."

Gray eyes stick hungrily to the golden fruit, his stomach growling with the force of someone who hadn't been fed in years. Rikiga waves the fruit under his nose tantalizingly, letting the scent take over his senses just like it had Eve. The angel leans forward, completely entranced. Rikiga smirks as he tightens his grip, claws digging into the skin.

The fruit turns to rot right under Nezumi's nose, almost chocking him with its new rotten smell. The angel recoils in disgust. Rikiga crushes it in his hand, juice running over his skin. He heats up his palm to the temperature of the sun, then opens it to let the ashes fly away.

Nezumi starts to shine again, regaining the strength he lost. It doesn't go back to the scale it was as an angel, but is dulled to the level of a human. The former angel starts to drift away into his new life, memories slipping away.

"Do entertain me, Nezumi. I've been so bored." Rikiga says as he watches. He grabs Nezumi's neck and slams him into the wall before he's fully gone, talking softly in his ear. "See you later. I'll keep this spot nice and clean just for you. Your own special space in hell. Make sure to hurry back."

+…+

"I can't get this to work!" a boy yells somewhere close by, his frustration echoing around him. Sion hears a thump and the unmistakable sound of metal falling against the ground. A quick look around Chronos reveals the usual smiling people strolling around, but he can't see any kids, let alone an angry one. 'Where's it coming from?'

Suddenly, a gear from a machine rolls out from one of the few alleyways in town containing scraps too precious to throw away. It knocks into his shoe and falls down dead on the sidewalk, the silver color shining in the sun. Sion smiles at the color. It's his favorite.

He bends down pick up the small piece that would commonly be found in toys and looks to the alleyway. "Hello?" he calls softly, but no one answers. The wind blows his unusual white hair into his face. He pushes it away, brushing his strange red birthmark with his thumb in the process, and starts forward.

Sion moves into the alley with no hesitation as the strange feeling of being on the edge of something amazing sweeps through him. He swallows nervously, heart pounding in anticipation.

"Hello?" Sion's voice is stronger this time, and echoes slightly in the small pathway. A few bags of garbage most likely filled with more parts of toys sit a few feet to his left, but, besides that, it's deserted.

Curious, he moves farther in towards the bags. Closer up he can see a small, very life like brown toy rat lying on its side with the control panel open on the bottom. The inside seems half complete and scattered. Having nothing better to do, he sits down right there and starts to tinker with it, enjoying the exercise.

"What are you doing with my rat?"

The teen flushes red at being caught, the scar on his check nearly disappearing in the shade. Sion looks up in time to see a dark shadow hurtling at him from the pile of parts he passed earlier. His head slams hard against the ground with a crack; his teeth clack together solidly. Sion groans in pain, shocked when his attacker laughs at the sound.

A person sits on Sion's stomach with both hands holding his wrists down so he can't move. The hand clamped on his right wrist inches towards his hand that holds the rat slowly. Eyes the color of mercury peeking out from dark hair watch his face.

Gray meets red.

"Who are you?" both boys ask at the same time.

**Thanks to all that reviewed! **

**Sorry for long wait! I was distracted by my other story.**

**Please tell me they were in character! I was rewatching episodes, trying to keep it believable. GAH!**

**I don't know, but I might do something with the last part and actually make it a story. It won't be a sequel to this, but it'll use the scene and have tiny references to this.**


End file.
